


Fiesta de Navidad

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Ustedes no piensan ir? ¡Hay música, y buena comida! ¿Cuántas veces al año pueden disfrutar, comer y bailar en este edificio sin recibir un golpe en la nuca? ¡Vamos, la pasaremos bien!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiesta de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabilu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gabilu).



> Spoilers hasta el 7x07.

-Abby, no suelo ir a la fiesta de la oficina.  
   
-Porque generalmente tienen trabajo, pero hoy no tienen trabajo – insistió la chica, de pie frente al escritorio de McGee. Tony y Ziva intercambiaron una mirada a sus espaldas. Ninguno de los dos dudaba que su compañero terminaría cediendo a sus deseos, como siempre.  
   
-Abby... – el agente más joven resopló, mientras la forense mantenía la mirada fija en la suya con una expresión de ruego que le era imposible ignorar. Finalmente resopló, cediendo – De acuerdo. Pero sólo un rato.  
   
-¡Bien! – la chica aplaudió complacida y rodeó el escritorio para tomar al chico del brazo y arrastrarlo con ella. Una vez convencido McGee, sus otros compañeros se convirtieron en su objetivo - ¿Ustedes no piensan ir? ¡Hay música, y buena comida! ¿Cuántas veces al año pueden disfrutar, comer y bailar en este edificio sin recibir un golpe en la nuca? ¡Vamos, la pasaremos bien!  
   
Tony siempre se quejaba de no haber podido asistir a la fiesta y pensaba ir un rato. Tal vez tomar un poco y bailar con la chica guapa de finanzas. Suponía que Ziva se negaría, nunca parecía particularmente interesada en confraternizar con la gente de otros departamentos.  
   
Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la chica asintió apagando la computadora y levantándose.  
   
-Creo que iré por un rato.  
   
-¿En serio? – la pregunta de Tony se adelantó a la exclamación de alegría de Abby.  
   
Ziva le dirigió una mirada cargada de intenciones poco claras. Entre burlona e indiferente, pero definitivamente decidida a no dar explicaciones. Sonrió y se dispuso a acompañar a Abby y McGee hacia el ascensor.  
   
-¿Vienes o no? – preguntó McGee con cierto ruego en la mirada.  
   
Tony se levantó de inmediato. Había algo sospechoso en la actitud de Ziva y quería descifrarlo.  
   
\------------------  
   
Debió suponer que había gato encerrado en todo eso. No podía creer que hubiera pasado por alto que el equipo de agentes de NCIS desplegados en África estaban en la ciudad de permiso por las fiestas.  
   
Era un hecho que Ziva era conciente de la presencia de Chad Dunham en la fiesta de esa noche.  
   
Los había visto entrar juntos, los cuatro, como el equipo unido que eran, y se había acercado a ellos con una sonrisa amable. Después de todo, como les había recordado en su visita anterior sin ningún atisbo de mala intención, los había ayudado en su misión para vengar/rescatar a Ziva, y esa era una deuda que nunca podrían pagarle.  
   
Habían intercambiado saludos amables, preguntas de rigor (el viaje, el clima, las vacaciones, la ausencia de Gibbs en la fiesta) y luego, sin previo aviso, se había llevado a Ziva a bailar.  
   
-Se ven bien – comentó McGee de manera casual, aunque miraba a Tony con cierta suspicacia.  
   
Era evidente que no pensaba lo mismo que él, por la manera en que se tensaba su mandíbula y podía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro buscando una broma apropiada para dejar claro que no le importaba el asunto.  
   
Abby le dio un codazo a McGee, que pasó desapercibido para el agente mayor.  
   
-¡No molestes a Tony! – le susurró rápidamente para luego sonreír ampliamente y jalarlo del brazo hacia la pista de baile- ¡Vamos a bailar!  
   
-¡No, Abby, ahora no…!  
   
Tony no escuchó el resto de excusa que su compañero pensaba dar, porque ya la forense lo había arrastrado con ella.  
   
Pudo verlos empezar a bailar entre las otras parejas, cerca de donde Ziva y Dunham bailaban y reían.  
   
Desde el regreso de Somalia disfrutaba realmente verla reír, en contraste a su aspecto sombrío y vacío tras haberla recuperado. Pero verla hacerlo con Chad no era algo que estuviera disfrutando particularmente.  
   
Fue entonces cuando ella descubrió que la miraba, y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, acompañada de una mirada inquisitiva.  
   
Tony decidió era que era hora de buscar a Nataly, del departamento de finanzas, y sacarla a bailar.  
   
\------------  
   


Nataly habría sido una mejor compañera de baile si hubiera tenido otro tema de conversación más allá de su curiosidad por el viaje de Tony y el resto del equipo a  
África y el milagroso rescate de Ziva.

   
Tras un par de piezas y dos cócteles, se había separado de la chica y se había unido al grupo de agentes destinados a barcos que estaban de permiso. Había conocido a algunos en su época como agente en el _Sea Hawk_ , así que no le faltaban bromas sobre la vida en altamar y podía presumir de las ventajas que tenía ser agente de campo nuevamente.  
   
Sin embargo, por extraño que fuera en él, no se sentía totalmente cómodo. Empezaba a considerar que ir a la fiesta después de todo no había sido su mejor idea. Por supuesto, eso no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Ziva y Chad estuvieran bailando todavía, aunque su compañera había concedido el honor a un par de compañeros de la misión africana. Parecía estarlo pasando muy bien.  
   
Casi sin notarlo se había alejado del grupo de agentes que empezaban a hacerle preguntas sobre su aventura, de la que no tenía ganas de hablar.  
   
-Divertirse es bueno para ella – le dijo Abby de repente sentándose a su lado, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro – Sólo trabajar no es lo mejor para su recuperación.  
   
-Acabas de sonar como Ducky – señaló Tony mirándola de reojo.  
   
-¿Cuándo la vas a sacar a bailar? – le preguntó ignorando el comentario.  
   
-Creo que baile no es algo que le falte en este momento – comentó Tony mirando significativamente hacia la pista, donde empezaba una nueva pieza con Dunham. ¿A qué hora habían hecho tan buenas migas, si Chad pasaba al menos tres cuartas partes del año incomunicado en África?  
   
-Oh, pero no es lo mismo – señaló Abby con convencimiento – Tú tienes que sacarla a bailar. Tienes que. ¡Prométeme que la sacarás a bailar!  
   
Tony rió, con esa risa incómoda que tenía cuando no sabía qué decir.  
   
-Ella está ocupada, yo tengo otros planes… – ante el incipiente enfado en la cara de su amiga cambió el gesto a desconcierto, parecía hablar en serio – Abby, sabes que…  
   
-Sé perfectamente muchas cosas. – respondió ella señalándolo acusadora con el dedo índice – Y sé que la tienes que sacar a bailar. ¡No tengas miedo!  
   
-¿Miedo? – Tony se irguió con dignidad – Los DiNozzo no tenemos miedo a nada.  
   
-No lo diría – el tono incrédulo de Abby llenó su rostro de un poco más de confusión. – Sácala a bailar.  
   
La forense se alejó sin darle tiempo de replicar. A veces, cuando quería, sus órdenes podían sonar tan imponentes como las de Gibbs. Sin embargo, Tony no se movió ni un centímetro en dirección a Ziva.  
   
Sólo se movió cuando decidió que debía parecer algo inquietante que estuviera en media fiesta viéndola bailar en lugar de buscar algo que hacer. Tal vez le daría a Nataly otra oportunidad.  
   
Pudo ver a Abby bailando con Palmer, y el novato estaba más allá, hablando con un par de chicas del departamento de comunicaciones. ¿Desde cuando McSuertudo tenía tanto éxito con las chicas?  
   
Oh, claro, el viaje a África. ¿Es que todo esa noche debía volver sobre el tema?  
   
\----------------  
   
Nataly parecía haber perdido el interés. Tony no entendía por qué últimamente le costaba mantener el interés de una chica sobre él. Tal vez no se esforzaba demasiado. Acababa de dejar a Stan Burley (el agente anterior a él en el equipo de Gibbs) para ir por otro vaso de ponche cuando sintió a McGee acercarse a su lado. Él también traía una copa y parecía cansado.  
   
-¿Huyendo de nuestra gótica favorita, McBailarin?  
   
-Abby es inagotable. ¿No sabes cuántos Caf-Pow se tomó antes de venir? No creo que pare en toda la noche.  
   
Tony sonrió. No creía que su amiga necesitara demasiados Caf-Pow para ello.  
   
-Pero no estoy huyendo – lo corrigió McGee – Me envió a hablarte. Quiere saber porqué no has hecho lo que deberías haber hecho.  
   
Tony lo miró arqueando las cejas.  
   
-¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?  
   
McGee se encogió de hombros.  
   
-Fue lo que me dijo que te dijera.  
   
La mirada de Tony se dirigió inevitablemente a la pista, donde Ziva y Dunham seguían bailando tras haber descansado no más de dos canciones.  
   
-Quiere que saque a bailar a la Ninja novata – dijo finalmente - ¿Hay alguna especie de regla que diga que hay que bailar con la compañera de equipo? A ti no te he visto hacerlo. Y tú haces todo lo que Abby diga.  
   
-No es cierto – rebatió McGee. Tony lo miró con incredulidad y su compañero se estiró un poco, tratando de parecer más alto - ¡No es cierto! ¡No todo!  
   
-Claro – contestó Tony con un tono de incredulidad evidente.  
   
McGee resopló.  
   
-Pienso bailar con Ziva – replicó prefiriendo dejar una discusión que no iba a ganar – Pero ha estado algo acaparada.  
   
Tony evitó arrugar el gesto, pero no le gustaba nada esa palabra.  
   
-Bueno McNovato, es muy sencillo. Vas, le tocas el hombro a Dunham y tomas la chica.  
   
En ese momento Ziva miró hacia donde estaban ellos y sonrió.  
   
Una sonrisa limpia, sincera, sin dobles intenciones o tintes de picardía.  
   
McGee notó que su compañero se quedaba por un momento sin aliento.  
   
-Tienes razón, parece sencillo – dijo simplemente, y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia ella.  
   
Momentos después, Dunham le cedía su pareja de baile con una sonrisa, y para horror de Tony, mientras McGee empezaba a bailar con algo de torpeza con su compañera, el agente desplegado en África se acercaba a él con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
   
\-----------------------  
   
Si bien la admiración por parte de los agentes en Estados Unidos hacia el equipo de Gibbs había aumentado tras su retorno de África sólo con la historia, el equipo de agentes desplegados en ese continente tenía razones de sobra para apreciarlos, tras el operativo en el que habían trabajado de manera conjunta.  
   
Chad Dunham había sido la mano derecha del equipo en el campo. Gibbs tenía bastante confianza en su desempeño y todo el operativo lo habían coordinado juntos, desde la infiltración de Tony y McGee en el campo de Saleem hasta la rápida retirada del equipo de la zona, enviados a Estados Unidos de manera inmediata.  
   
Tony realmente lo apreciaba, aunque tuvo que hacer un repaso mental de todo eso para corresponderle la sonrisa cuando lo tuvo al lado.  
   
-DiNozzo, eres un hombre con mucha suerte – declaró Dunham dándole una palmada en la espalda.  
   
-Bueno, qué te diré Chad… Se tiene o no se tiene – contestó con su mejor sonrisa de superioridad, aunque no sabía bien a qué se refería el agente.  
   
-Trabajo fijo en Washington DC, hombre de confianza de Gibbs, un compañero de trabajo fiel y una chica como Ziva… Tu vida debe tener un defecto en algún lugar, pero yo no puedo encontrarlo.  
   
Tony mantuvo la sonrisa, aunque mentalmente podía empezar a hacer la lista de defectos, que evidentemente no pensaba compartir con él.  
   
-No creo que realmente te aburras en el desierto – rebatió Tony – Toda esa arena, y terroristas, y secretos…  
   
Chad se sirvió un poco de ponche tras pasarle a Tony otro vaso, ya que se había terminado el suyo.  
   
-Claro, intriga, arena y terroristas, ¿qué más se puede pedir? Yo te lo diré: una compañera como la tuya. – miró hacia la pista, donde Ziva bailaba con McGee una pieza lenta. Parecía algo cansada, lo que no era extraño, no había parado en toda la noche. El agente sonrió complacido – Dios, no sabes cómo me alegra haber estado en su rescate. Cuando aparecieron con ella… no podía creerlo. Fue un milagro.   
   
Tony tenía que darle la razón en eso.  
   
-No has perdido oportunidad de que Ziva te lo agradezca hoy – comentó en su lugar.  
   
Chad rió, ignorando el tono de seriedad que se había colado en el fondo de las palabras de Tony, a pesar de su aspecto risueño.  
   
-Es una buena compañera de baile. Si tuviera más noches en la ciudad la invitaría a un salón que conozco realmente especial. Pero creo que Gibbs no les da respiro ni siquiera en estas fechas… ya me ha dicho que tiene todas las fiestas ocupadas. - Chad suspiró antes de dar un trago a su vaso de ponche – Eres un hombre afortunado, DiNozzo…  
   
El aludido sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la respuesta que su compañera le había dado al agente, mirando al novato terminar la pieza con Ziva.  
   
\--------------  
   
El grupo de agentes de África se marchó relativamente temprano de la fiesta. Cuando Dunham se despidió de Tony, este estaba con un grupo de chicas, hablando de sus aventuras como agente a bordo del _Sea Hawk_ , de espaldas a la pista de baile. Parecía mucho más relajado que antes.  
   
Sin embargo, una vez que lo vio desaparecer junto a sus compañeros, se excusó con las chicas y buscó a Ziva con la mirada. Estaba en una mesa al fondo del salón, tomando un vaso de ponche y con expresión cansada. Un agente de otro departamento acaba de alejarse, posiblemente rechazado con alguna frase poco amigable de su compañera, por la expresión del chico.  
   
Antes de acercarse buscó con la mirada a McGee y Abby pero no pudo encontrarlos. Tony supuso que el novato había tenido que marcharse con ella en un intento último de la forense de no interferir con su insistencia en que Ziva y él va finalmente bailaran juntos.  
   
O tal vez McGee había tenido suerte esa noche con su exnovia favorita.  
   
Mientras pensaba en ello se acercó hasta la mesa de su compañera, y se sentó sin pedir permiso.  
   
-¿Extrañando tu pareja de baile?  
   
Ziva torció el gesto, mientras parecía muy ocupada haciendo algo debajo de la mesa, por debajo del mantel. Tony se agachó, levantándolo, para encontrarse con su compañera masajeándose un pie adolorido. Se había quitado los zapatos, que estaban olvidados en el suelo.  
   
-Oh, a ver – extendió una mano hacia el pie de su compañera, quien lo miró con desconfianza.  
   
-¿Qué planeas hacer? – preguntó con el mismo tono.  
   
Tony rodó los ojos.  
   
-¿No confías en mí?  
   
Ziva se estiró, levantando la cabeza con dignidad. Hasta ese momento Tony pensó que también para ella esa noche los recuerdos de África debían estar muy vivos.  
   
Sin palabras extendió la pierna hacia él, aunque no sin cierta rigidez. Él lo notó al tomar su pie y empezar a masajearlo, trazando pequeños círculos en él. Ziva no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción, que se vio reflejada en la de su compañero.  
   
-Eso te pasa por bailar toda la noche. Aunque Dunham estaba evidentemente muy satisfecho.  
   
Ziva entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.  
   
-Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación.  
   
Tony sonrió ligeramente nervioso, no quería volver a la conversación del baño, pero contradictoriamente, siempre terminaba hablando de lo que no quería con ella.  
   
-Yo también, y creo recordar que no te interesaba salir con Dunham.  
   
En la expresión de su compañera aparecieron las señas claras de que había estado esperando el comentario.  
   
-Estaba bailando, Tony, no saliendo con él. – se inclinó ligeramente hacia él - ¿Por qué el interés en el tema? Ya te he dicho que no hay necesidad de que te comportes como un…  
   
-¿Hermano mayor? –se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos. Había algo de reto en la mirada de Tony, y un tinte travieso en la de Ziva, quien sonrió, con una mezcla de picardía y satisfacción en el rostro, pero no comentó nada al respecto.  
   
-Chad es un buen bailarín – añadió desviando el tema – Creo que nunca he bailado tanto.  
   
-Lo noté – comentó Tony lanzando una sonrisa de saludo a una de las señoras de Administración, que les miró con mala cara al notar el masaje que le estaba dando a su compañera bajo la mesa– No pararon en prácticamente toda la fiesta. Empezaba a preguntarme cuándo habían anunciado el maratón de baile.  
   
Ziva lo miró con curiosidad, aunque no volvió a hacer un comentario sobre su interés en el tema, cuando evidentemente era su intención.  
   
-No pareció importarte mucho, te vi bastante entretenido.  
   
La mirada de la israelí vagó del grupo de chicas con las que había estado hablando a Nataly, al otro extremo del salón.  
   
-Bueno, consideré bailar contigo, pero… - Tony la miró a los ojos con cierto aire de superioridad – Me pareció correcto dejar que Dunham se divirtiera, pensando que volverá por meses al desierto…  
   
-Muy generoso de tu parte – comentó Ziva con una sonrisa de incredulidad.  
   
-Nosotros podríamos bailar cualquier otra noche – añadió Tony tratando de evadir la intensa mirada de su compañera.  
   
-¿De verdad? Creí que Abby había dicho que era la única noche que podríamos hacerlo en este edificio sin recibir un golpe.  
   
-Bueno, eso es verdad – admitió Tony, su sonrisa vaciló un poco, pero su expresión cambió a extrañeza cuando Ziva retiró el pie de sus manos y se levantó, descalza, extendiendo una mano hacia él – Ziva, ¿qué…?  
   
-¿No confías en mí?  
   
Tras unos segundos de duda, Tony extendió la mano hacia ella con duda, quien lo jaló hacia la pista de baile sin apartar la mirada de él.  
   
-¿No te dolían los pies?  
   
Ziva se encogió de hombros.  
   
-Me han dolido más en otras ocasiones, por cosas mucho peores.  
   
La manera en que lo miraba se le hizo muy familiar. Lo hizo retroceder varios años, a una habitación de hotel donde ella tenía esa misma expresión. Los labios ligeramente entre abiertos, los ojos hipnotizadores, la sonrisa traviesa formándose en su cara.  
   
Bajó la mirada, tratando de recordar que estaban en un lugar público, en medio de una fiesta. Vio sus pies descalzos y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
   
-¿Crees que esto sea buena idea?  
   
Ziva rodó los ojos mientras ponía la mano de él en su cintura.  
   
-No estamos rompiendo ninguna regla. Sólo bailando.  
   
El agente entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con profundidad.  
   
-Eso dijiste de Dunham.  
   
Ziva rió. Una risa pícara, chispeante, traviesa. Cruzó las manos detrás de su cuello y mantuvo la sonrisa cuando lo miró a los ojos.  
   
-No es lo mismo.  
   
Tony sintió su cintura amoldándose a sus manos, y el roce de sus dedos en la nuca y sonrió.  
   
Definitivamente, no era lo mismo. Ziva estaba ahí, viva, de vuelta con ellos -de vuelta con él- y sin intención de marcharse.  
   
Dunham tenía razón: era un hombre muy afortunado.   
   
\---------  
   
Abby y McGee no se habían ido, pero el agente la había convencido de que había más posibilidades de que Tony se acercara a Ziva si no se sentía observado. Estaban en uno de los balcones del piso, desde donde podían ver el salón de baile.  
   
Tony y Ziva estaban bailando, hablaban y sonreían, intercambiando miradas más intensas de las que la distancia entre sus dos escritorios permitían a diario. A McGee a veces le sorprendía lo cercana que podía estar la realidad a la ficción que había escrito años atrás.  
   
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el puñetazo que recibió en el hombro. Cuando se giró, Abby lo miraba con una sonrisa.  
   
-Ellos sí se ven bien juntos.  
   
-Sí, se ven bien. – admitió McGee, aunque su mirada no volvió sobre sus compañeros, sino que se quedó en el rostro iluminado de la chica.  
   
Siempre había amado la manera en que las emociones se reflejaban en la cara de Abby.  
   
Ella notó que la miraba y le sonrió.  
   
-Vamos – dijo McGee poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Abby lo miró confundida.  
   
-¿Dónde? ¡Recién empiezan a bailar!  
   
McGee evitó con toda sus fuerzas rodar los ojos.  
   
-Le das privacidad al moho, pero quieres quedarte a ver a Tony y Ziva bailar.  
   
La chica ladeó la cabeza, valorando la comparación.  
   
-Es diferente. - el rostro de McGee se vio dividido entre la perplejidad y la diversión ante la perspectiva de Abby.  
   
Sin más explicaciones la chica pasó una mano por su espalda y se recostó en su hombro, mirando hacia el interior del salón. El agente decidió que no estaba mal quedarse allí un rato después de todo. Afuera nevaba, y aunque hacía frío el paisaje era bonito. Adentro, las miradas y las sonrisas de Tony y Ziva subían la temperatura. Ahí, en el balcón, en el abrazo de Abby, estaba toda la calidez que necesitaba.


End file.
